


【雪花】SOS 我家猫咪成精了

by Ultranova11



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, OOC, 大概是互攻, 小学生文笔, 还会再写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranova11/pseuds/Ultranova11
Summary: 关于我家小猫成精，还跟我谈了场恋爱。
Relationships: 雪花 - Relationship





	【雪花】SOS 我家猫咪成精了

宋佳迷迷糊糊地感觉被什么东西压着，压得她喘不上气，一瞬间她想到的是鬼压床，直到她摸到一只手。  
女人的手。  
宋佳一下子被吓清醒了，用力推开对方的同时失声尖叫了起来，她连连后退，双手拼命把被子往自己身上拉。她定睛一看，马上把眼睛给捂上了。  
这事太离奇了，睡了一觉家里凭空出现个女人，还没穿衣服。  
“你你你，谁啊，怎么在我家？”  
她从指缝间看到对方无辜地眨眨眼，回答道：“我是小雪。”  
这不我家猫吗？？  
更离谱了啊！  
宋佳心里直骂娘。  
“你，你快去找件衣服穿上！”  
过了好一会儿，她听见一句怯生生的，“主人，穿好了...”  
被一个活生生的人类——如果她算的话，叫“主人”，太别扭了。宋佳没有那种癖好，于是她缓缓移开手指，清了清嗓子道：“叫...叫我宋佳就好了。”  
她看到小雪乖巧地跪坐在床尾望着她，身后的尾巴摇来摇去，头顶还有两只猫耳。  
好可爱...想rua...  
“你怎么会变成人类？”  
“我一觉醒来就这样了...”委屈得像个被抢走了糖的小孩子。  
小雪慢慢地爬向宋佳，但她已经无路可退，只好眼睁睁看着小雪的脸因距离的缩减而不断放大。  
还挺好看。  
现在小雪跨坐在宋佳大腿上了，她环住她的脖子，几乎要碰到嘴唇。宋佳紧张地闭上眼睛，以为她要亲上来。从小到大，她从来没被女生亲过，不知道此刻在期待什么。  
小雪却没有亲她，头一侧倒在宋佳肩膀上，在她脖子上蹭来蹭去。耳朵上毛茸茸的猫毛，时不时呼出的温热气息，痒痒的，又撩拨着心弦。  
“小宋...好香。”  
她的鼻子耸动着，在宋佳身上到处嗅，好像要把她的气味完完整整刻进脑子。  
宋佳不喜欢别人与她这么亲密——自己的猫也不行——尤其还是成精的，正准备推开她并附一句脏话，下一秒就因为小雪突如其来的一吻输得一塌糊涂。宋佳怎么知道小雪的吻这么甜，让她丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。  
“我喜欢你——”  
小雪这么说。  
她们抵着彼此的额头，只听见对方动人的轻喘。  
“我被人遗弃在纸箱里，那时候雨下好大，好冷喔，我感觉我要死了。”  
谁会在暴风雨的晚上，因为听见几声微弱猫叫，就打着伞跑进雨里，去找一个虚无缥缈的答案呢。有的，就是宋佳。  
“你把我揣在怀里，自己衣服全湿了，雨水冰冰凉凉的，可是你的怀里好暖和。”  
“我想对你说——你听好啦——我喜欢你！以后也是。”  
宋佳愣愣地听着小雪的表白，无意识地摸了摸小雪的头，不知道该怎样回应她。她的指头不经意间掠过小雪的耳朵，软软的，她情不自禁捏了捏。  
小雪的尾巴摇得可欢了，不知道的以为她是只萨摩耶变来的。温顺可人，对喜欢的人说话都会轻些，温温柔柔得让人没了脾气。  
到底是小狗还是猫咪？  
“嗯...”  
宋佳回想起带小雪回家的那天，她用热水把她洗干净了，就看到一团棉花缩在沙发一角，奶声奶气地喵喵叫，还舒服地伸懒腰。她知道她家小猫模样不错，大眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着她，喵喵叫几声，心都要化了。如果变成人也是个大美人，都不用说话，只要站那儿，眼睛魅得能把人的魂给勾走。  
确实很美啊。不论男人女人，都抗拒不了她的诱惑。宋佳抱住了小雪的腰，她们又接吻了，这次是她主动。

短短几天，小雪的猫耳朵和尾巴都完全消失了，看起来就是一个正常人类。这让她肆无忌惮地跟着宋佳去学校，然后被一堆人问她们什么关系。宋佳在考虑是不是可以婉拒她的追求者了，她的小猫咪是个粘人精，乖巧懂事，不过爱吃醋，别人一碰宋佳她就会炸毛，本性暴露无遗。  
还要男朋友干嘛，他有小雪这么爱我吗。  
宋佳憋着笑，夹了一条鱼放到对面人的碗里。食堂的菜不算好吃，小雪倒是吃得开心，可能是宋佳在的缘故吧。  
“该怎么向人解释我们的关系呢，总这样不回答也不好。”  
小猫放下勺子，抬头看她，“我不知道。但不管怎样，我想当你身边最爱你的人。应该是...爱人吧？”  
宋佳有一瞬间的愣神，“为什么不是朋友，或者家人啊。”  
“因为，”小雪认认真真地回答，“我对你的喜欢，不是友情，当然——也不是亲情。”  
这个回答让宋佳忍俊不禁，她眨眨眼，忍不住拍她的脑袋，“行了行了吃饭吧。我知道了。”  
她想她现在终于摆脱单身一族了，不仅如此，这次晚会要表演的话剧——一直空缺着的女主角也有了。

宋佳第一次反串男角，搭戏的女生就是女朋友。小雪很聪明，甚至极有天赋，在宋佳的指导下演得可开心了。到底是体验人类生活来了，即便快上场也丝毫不紧张，蹦蹦跳跳地跟人玩些幼稚游戏，像不谙世事的小孩，用自己的方式探索这个世界。  
宋佳找了把椅子坐下，手撑着脑袋看她的小猫玩乐，嘴角掠过似有似无的笑。小雪穿一身红衣，完美勾勒出了她纤细的腰身，此刻她有猫若隐若现的清高，还有几分狐狸蛊惑人心的妖气。不过——谁都不知道她跟宋佳在一起时怎样傻里傻气，尽管表面看着高冷狡黠。  
宋佳看着怀里的美人，聚光灯照在她身上，与她融为一体。该是皇帝表明心意的时候了，宋佳深吸一口气，快要不敢看小雪勾人心魄的眼睛，她的红唇明艳动人，让宋佳几乎把持不住，恨不得跳过台词直接亲上去。  
宋佳擅作主张改了词，她的手指抚过小雪的发丝，俯身在她耳边轻声说，“做我的苏妲己。我烧城给你。”  
小雪脑袋嗡的一响，心想宋佳怕不是个昏君，幸好她不生在古代。不过她却忘了自己就是那个让君王沉醉其中的美色。  
宋佳的唇覆上来，小雪知道本不该有任何反应，但她微微抬起下巴，也算回应。她不知道她的相貌和声音都动人，就是这一点小动作也拉着人坠入欲望深渊。小猫就是这样可爱，撩而不自知，美好也不自知。  
剧终谢幕，男女主角站在舞台中央对着观众席鞠躬，台下的人欢呼鼓掌，小雪倒是没什么波澜，只是紧紧拉着宋佳的手，目光差不多黏在她身上。身边的人同样兴奋，眼里满是憧憬和希望，还有风发的少年意气，他们张开双臂，好像环住了未来。只有小雪，几乎没看过正前方，她牵着宋佳的手，就拥有了全世界。

宋佳经不住小雪的软磨硬泡，不得不答应带她去晚上的聚餐——她本不喜欢这样的场合。好在只是吃点烧烤喝几杯酒，图个开心，于是她俩单独找了一桌坐，面对面碰杯侃天侃地，享受这短暂又难得的快乐时光。  
小雪已经干了好几杯白开水，她看着宋佳一杯杯喝啤酒，心痒痒的也想试试。第一口下去难喝得差点吐出来，第二口慢慢适应了苦涩味道和气泡，第三口便乐在其中了，最后看起来甚至比宋佳还能喝，一杯下去就喊着还要继续，一边用啤酒再次填充了玻璃杯。  
宋佳在小雪醉得不省人事倒在她怀里时，才知道一切都是假象，看来自家的猫咪又憨又笨。往好了想，唯一的好处就是她的人生中又多了一次“背醉酒女友回家”的新体验。  
红颜祸水，你就是那祸水，祸国殃民的妖精！  
宋佳突然想到戏剧里的台词，此时此景下在某一角度来说，竟意外贴合。她感到好笑，不过小雪就算是那祸水，她也会爱她就是了，更何况她不是。  
小猫咪喝醉酒也不安分，趴在宋佳背上动来动去，嘟囔着要下来自己走。宋佳没回答她，只是把她圈得更紧了。这样令人沉醉的夜晚不会有几次，什么都不用想，一切都可以暂时放下，她想的只有：小雪在颈后的呼吸弄得她好痒。


End file.
